Beyond Two Souls
by zoteria
Summary: Agasha la joven de Rodorio oculta un secreto de todos, que incluye a una persona misteriosa por los que muchos matarían por poseer, lo que la pone en peligro y a todos los que la rodean. Albafika recibe un mensaje urgente que lo hace ir a la Isla de los Curandero en compañia de Sisyphus, pero ninguno esperó esa situación tan peligrosa que iba a determinar sus destinos. AxA, SxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo este nuevo ffc xD**

**Ya se que algunos de ustedes (seguramente la mayoría) quieren matarme por no continuar el otro ffc, pero es que mi musa me hablo y yo solo escribí esto, no se preocupen que no he abandonado el otro... simplemente mi musa es muy caprichosa.**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son míos, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invención xD**

**disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Las gotas de agua caían desde el cielo mojando todo a su paso, y con tanta fuerza que empapaba al instante todo lo que tocaba, con los ocasionales rayos y truenos que resonaban, todo en una armonía de sonidos de la naturaleza nocturna salvaje. Y solo para el oído más sensible, unos ligeros "splash" ocasionales se escuchaban por debajo del sonido de la intenso nubarrón que azotaba los pueblos de esa región.

Una de las pisadas se detuvo.

—No... no puedo mas... — la voz ronca sonaba sin aliento y fatigada.

Su compañera se detuvo igualmente, girando en rededor para observar el terreno boscoso que las rodeaba, la cautela pintada en su cara.

—Ya se.. pero si ellos nos encuentran... — la tensión era palpable en la voz, al igual que en el rostro de ambas jóvenes. —Ya no falta mucho, unos pocos kilómetros más y llegaremos al muelle donde tomaremos el barco que nos llevara a ese lugar... donde estaremos a salvo... solo un poco mas y podremos descansar.

Se miraron la una a la otra, sabiendo que bien podían ser capturadas en el camino a su lugar destino, pero a falta de tiempo era la única vía que la castaña había decidido tomar, la única opción que no las mataría a ambas. Acercándose a su compañera caída, la tomo de la mano y ayudo a levantarse, las capas negras que portaban las dos jóvenes que servía para ocultarse estaban empapadas y llenas de barro.

—Un poco mas y descansaremos... pero más que todo, estaremos a salvo, te lo prometo hermanita.

La jovencita asintió tomando con más fuerza la mano de su _hermana_, y se levanto del barro con piernas temblorosas. Al instante ambas comenzaron nuevamente a correr por el bosque intentando llegar al puerto, era la única oportunidad, la ultima... debían llegar y abordar el barco que su hermana conocía para llegar a su tierra natal y alejarse de las personas que las perseguían. Aquellas que si por algún motivo llegaban a ponerle las manos encima, las destruirían definitivamente.

Cuando llevaban avanzado un buen trama hacia su destino, escucharon a lo lejos un rugido bestial que les heló la sangre a ambas, habían descubierto su huida y estaban furiosos, asustadas mas allá de lo incomprensible aceleraron aun más, forzando a sus piernas a continuar a un ritmo alocado; no oyeron nada, pero de pronto una flecha negra paso zumbando cerca de sus cabezas incrustándose en el árbol a su derecha, con tal fuerza que realmente el tronco se estremeció. Y a medida que avanzaban mas flechas negras llovían como gotas oscuras contra ellas, sin embargo no llegaban a golpearlas directamente aunque sí muy cerca, suponían que debido a la oscuridad y la lluvia tan intensa.

Al fin alcanzaron a distinguir las luces del muelle, así pues la castaña acelero y se paro en el barranco desde donde ambas veían los barcos que estaban atrancados en el puerto y que iban a zarpar pronto de allí, la cuesta era imposible de descender salvo por un camino angosto que bordeaba el acantilado hasta llegar a la arena y era tan empinado y rustico que dudaban en si siquiera lograrían bajar sin caerse y terminar muertas de todas formas, en ambas opciones eran oscuras pero la menos dolorosa era intentar bajar. Y lo sabían, ya ellos les pisaban los talones, y el tiempo se acababa. Tomando una profunda respiración la castaña tomo con más firmeza la muñeca de su acompañante y empezó el peligroso descenso en la oscuridad de la noche.

Solo el cuarto creciente de la luna y las estrellas iluminaba lo suficiente para poder ver poco mas allá de un metro por delante, y a lo lejos se distinguían las brillantes llamas de las antorchas de fuego puestas en el muelle. Su acompañante estaba tan tensa como una cuerda de arco, totalmente aterrorizada que su piel era fría al tacto, pero no broto ninguna palabra de protesta, a pesar de que la castaña sabía que odiaba las alturas no se había resistido ni entrado en pánico y eso lo admiraba profundamente, ella no se imaginaba la clase de control que debía esgrimir para mantenerse calmada. Pero también sabía que su control pendía de un hilo muy fino que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

Llevaban un poco más de medio camino recorrido en la inclinada pendiente, cuando sintieron unas rocas deslizarse desde arriba, ambas se congelaron en el lugar, conteniendo la respiración temiendo delatar su presencia antes de que les fuera posible llegar hasta suelo firme. Cuando se deslizaron mas rocas, pudieron oír claramente las voces bruscas y duras que hablaban entre sí, algunas se dispersaron de nuevo pero ellas sabían que no todos se habían ido, aun así no podían quedarse allí mucho tiempo mas, o el barco que la castaña sabía debían tomar zarparía sin ellas, y eso era extremadamente malo. Con un apretón en la muñeca de su acompañante le indico que debían seguir avanzando, solo un pequeño asentimiento de su cabeza le confirmo que había entendido.

Al llegar abajo y sus pies envueltos en zapatos tocar la arena, la castaña sintió como algo de la tensión en su acompañante se desvanecía un poco, asiéndole saber cuánto odiaba las alturas. Con extremo cuidado fueron avanzando pegadas a las rocas del acantilado tratando así de no llamar tanto la atención, pero el rugido oscuro de rabia que se escucho desde lo alto del barranco les aviso que sus captores habían descubierto su posición y llamaban a la caballería de regreso, lo que solo las dejaba con unos poco minutos para alcanzar su objetivo. Así pues ambas tomadas de las manos fuertemente, echaron a correr como posesas por la arena hacia las embarcaciones.

Las flechas llovieron sobre ellas camuflándose con las intensas gotas de las lluvias y clavándose en la arena como siniestras encarnaciones del mal, aunque por la lluvia se les dificultaba un poco la visión, notaron que cada vez estaban más cerca de los barcos y el muelle, sin embargo la castaña no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en ello, ya que un sordo golpe en su hombro derecho la tumbo con brusquedad y rapidez sobre la arena, dejándola sin aliento y aturdida, lo peor de todo era que en ese lugar le ardía la piel con tanta intensidad que realmente gritó. Su visión se volvió borrosa, y la respiración salía en jadeos forzados.

Su acompañante se quedo paralizada por unos segundos, casi o igual de aturdida que la castaña, pero al instante siguiente tomo a la joven del brazo izquierdo y la levanto como pudo hasta tenerla sentada bajo la intensa lluvia. Sus miradas se encontraron, una aterrorizada, la otra nublada por el dolor.

—Debes irte, hermanita... ve al barco y busca refugio, escóndete y no dejes que te encuentren... — incluso hablar se le dificultaba por el tremendo dolor, pero se las arreglo para instruir a su compañera. Para ella seria incluso peor si la capturaban nuevamente.

Ella negó desesperada, pero aun así se podía notar la decisión en su rostro, ella definitivamente no iba a dejar a su hermana atrás, para que aquellos desquiciados la encontraran... no había manera en el infierno que ella dejara atrás a la única persona que le había mostrado calidez y amistad... la única que no la había despreciado por lo que era y podía hacer. Incluso si significaba regresar al infierno donde había existido por un tiempo. La castaña supo que ella no la abandonaría, así pues solo quedaba intentar lograrlo incluso si eso la mataba.

Tragando con dificultad, se obligo a levantarse sobre ambas piernas temblorosas, apretando los dientes, dio un paso vacilante y por poco perdió la conciencia debido al dolor que la recorrió desde el hombro herido al cuerpo entero. Con el apoyo de su compañera en el lado izquierdo comenzaron a avanzar, la adrenalina iba regresando al cuerpo de ambas, haciéndolas acelerar el paso hasta igualar la velocidad de antes.

—Es... el tercer barco... que... esta listo... para partir— sus palabras salieron entrecortadas por el esfuerzo, quería que ella supiera cual era por si perdía el conocimiento.

Su compañera observo frenética a su alrededor al llegar al muelle, luego de unos segundos aterradores en que pensó que el barco se había marchado y las había dejado a sus suerte, pero cuando volvió a recorrer todo con la mirada lo vio... estaba a punto de zarpar. Cargo con casi todo el peso de la castaña y echo a correr hacia ese lugar. Los hombres las vieron llegar, todos con expresiones confundidas o curiosas, sin embargo uno de ellos, un hombre de mediana edad de cabellos rubios ceniza y ojos bondadosos color marrón se acerco un poco pero antes de abrir la boca su expresión cambio a preocupación, no solo por la apariencia de ambas si no porque susurro el nombre de la castaña.

Inmediatamente fueron ayudadas a subir a bordo y el hombre de ojos amables dio la señal de levar anclas, en pocos minutos estaban saliendo de la bahía hacia el inmenso mar oscuro turbulento por la tormenta que azotaba despiadada sobre todos ellos, y todos sin excepción sintieron un tremendo escalofrío cuando escucharon un grito furioso y casi animal desde las lejanías del muelle.

—Por aquí por favor... — el hombre rubio, le dijo con amabilidad a la joven amiga de la castaña, antes de tomar a la herida en brazos para dirigirse dentro del barco.

Dudo un poco, indecisa y asustada de seguirlo, odiaba los lugares cerrados y pequeños aun mas que las alturas, pero no iba a dejar sola a su hermana después de tan larga travesía, solo porque le aterraba a donde se dirigían. Con la cara pálida y un nudo en el estómago siguió al hombre silenciosamente, obligándose a poner un pie delante del otro y a no desmoronarse, solo el hecho de que apenas hacia unos minutos estaban en una situación de vida o muerte fue lo único que puso un cerrojo en sus emociones turbulentas enterrándolas tan al fondo de sí misma y tan firmemente como pudo... porque aunque estaba fuera de su alcance algo le decía que el peligro no había pasado aun.

El hombre las llevo a una pequeña habitación que solo contenía un pequeño camastro con sabanas limpias, y una ventana por donde entraba el aire marino cargado a olor a lluvia, al lado de la cama estaba una lámpara con una vela dentro que iluminaba un poco aquel oscuro lugar. Nada mas estaba en esa habitación... por un momento el pánico la domino y no pudo respirar, pero una mirada a su hermana, silencio sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Él la coloco boca abajo sobre la cama, y ella por fin pudo ver la flecha que sabia había derribado a la castaña, esta estaba enterrada en su hombro hasta la empuñadura de la punta, de donde rezumaba sangre.

—Hay que sacarle esto... — murmuro el hombre rubio con preocupación en su rostro y voz, aun mas agravadas al ver el verdadero estado de la castaña. Cuando se acerco a tocar la flecha la joven corrió para interponerse. Confundido le pregunto. —¿Qué sucede?

La joven negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, el hombre no podía tocar esa flecha o de lo contrario... se estremeció al pensarlo, pero alguien debía hacerlo, y si _eso_ debía pasar le a alguien... esa sería a _ella_, después de todo, la castaña estaba herida por _su_ culpa. Iba a cuidar de su hermana costase lo que costase.

Temblando y con el estomago revuelto porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación, se giro hacia el camastro donde permanecía inmóvil la joven castaña, al subir a bordo había perdido el conocimiento, así que solo por eso estaba agradecida ya que no sentiría dolor alguno al retirar la flecha de su hombro. Con manos temblorosas se extendió hacia la flecha negra bajo la atenta mirada del hombre rubio, y con una respiración profunda para darse fuerza rodeo la vara negra con las manos semi-cubiertas por la tela de la capa, al instante en que la tomo esta le quemo... ardía de tal forma que por un momento se mareo y creyó iba a desmayarse pero al instante mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que el dolor la estabilizo, supo que se había roto el labio porque paladeo el sabor metálico y salado en la lengua. Su propia sangre.

El sudor le perlaba la frente por el esfuerzo de dejar las manos ahora desnudas sobre aquel fierro caliente como el mismo fuego, porque la flecha había quemado la tela de la capa donde se había intentado proteger, y ahora estaba agarrándola directamente con las manos desnudas. Con un gemido bajo, tiro con todas sus fuerzas de aquella cosa infernal, hasta que no estuvo segura de que había salido por completo no lo soltó, con un jadeo dolorido se trago el sollozo que subía por su garganta al sentir las manos desde las palmas hasta los dedos en carne viva.

—¡Por los Dioses!— exclamo el hombre en voz baja, mirando horrorizado la escena.

La joven lo miro con cansancio reflejado en el rostro, estaba sentada desgarbadamente en el suelo de madera los hombros hundidos, suplicándole con los ojos algo que él no entendió. Con un suspiro callado, extendió las manos temblorosas hacia la herida de la castaña tratando de parar la hemorragia para que esta no perdiera más sangre de la que podía disponer.

Al instante el hombre entendió, y se fue rápidamente de la habitación, sin decirle nada más que vagas cosas a los demás marineros, tomo un cubo de agua y algunas telas rasgadas que usaban como vendas cuando alguno de los hombre se herían y rápidamente regreso junto a las dos jóvenes en aquella habitación. Las encontró en la misma posición en la que las dejo, cuando se acerco la joven acompañante se sobresalto, pero se obligo a si misma a quedarse quieta al reconocerlo; por su rostro bajaban silenciosas lágrimas, pero de sus labios no broto ni un solo sonido.

—Permíteme, yo puedo hacerlo— se ofreció a remplazarla, y en su rostro vio duda pero finalmente asintió y se retiro a un rincón del cuarto, desde donde podía verlos y también podía ver si alguien más entraba en la habitación. —Por cierto me llamo, Cinn.

Ella simplemente asintió ligeramente dándole a entender que lo había oído, pero no hablo. Estaba muy pálida y respiraba en bocanadas largas y profundas, mientras acunaba sus manos contra sí y tenía la mirada clavada en la castaña posada en la cama. Pensando que la chica era muda no intento que le dijera su nombre, pero si noto aunque brevemente las horribles quemaduras de sus palmas y dedos, tomando un trapo que mojo en el cubo con agua se lo tendió, por un momento el desconcierto se pinto por todo su rostro, luego extendió lentamente una mano y lo tomo con otro asentimiento de cabeza.

—Esta herida no se ve muy bien... — murmuro para sí mismo Cinn, él había retirado la capa negra mojada y llena de barro de la castaña para poder tener un buen vistazo de su hombro a la poca luz de la vela. —Tardaremos tres días en llegar a nuestro destino, en donde nuestro curandero la puede atender, Pefko es el mejor en esa materia, aunque algo joven.

La chica no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, pero de algún modo Cinn sabía que si lo había oído pero estaba muy cansada para moverse siquiera, ella mantenía las manos envueltas en la tela húmeda, y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, sus ojos estaba plagados de preocupación y angustia, tan arraigados allí que él se pregunto qué clase de cosas había pasado para que alguien tan joven reflejara esas emociones. Solo espero que todo fuera bien, porque de lo contrario la castaña no lograría pasar por aquello sin un buen curandero.

La chica solo podía pensar en que a su hermana quizás no le dieran tres días para vivir, porque aquella flecha no solo era mortal por ser como era, sino además porque tenía un misterioso veneno que había visto actuar antes, y nunca terminaba bien para la persona a quien se la administraba. Cerrando los ojos por un momento se tomo el tiempo de orar a los Dioses por ella.

"_Por favor, Dioses, no la dejen morir... No dejen morir a mi hermana, no deje morir a_ _**Agasha**_."

Lamentablemente nadie pareció oír sus suplicas, tal cual nunca la habían escuchado antes cuando pidió por piedad, un respiro o la muerte, ellos nunca le respondieron. Y así mismo sucedió, la tormenta los retraso un día de su destino, así que pasaron cuatro días encerrados en la habitación tratando de bajar la muy elevada fiebre que atormentaba a la joven castaña, Agasha; el primer día a bordo solo tuvo escalofríos y estuvo fría como un muerto, pero eso no duro mucho y como predijo la joven acompañante al final del primer día su temperatura subió a una fiebre moderada, que en los siguientes tres días aumento drásticamente, hasta que su piel se sintió tan caliente que parecía que estuviera ardiendo viva. Constantemente la mojaban para bajarle la temperatura, pero eso solo ayudaba por un corto tiempo, a intervalos, ambos, la joven y Cinn sabían que si no llegaban pronto a la Isla de los Curanderos, Agasha moriría.

Por fin al amanecer del cuarto día se diviso a lo lejos la Isla de los Curanderos, solo entonces Cinn suspiro con alivió, pero la joven lo sabía mejor, a Agasha solo le quedaban días, quizás horas si no había un antídoto que pudiera empezar a combatirlo de inmediato. Cinn hablo previamente luego del avistamiento de la isla, con uno de los hombres de cubierta para que en lo que el barco atracara en el muelle este enviara a alguien para que el curandero llamado Pefko preparara todo para la llegada de la castaña. Inmediatamente luego de atracar en el puerto y echar ancla, bajaron a la castaña en una camilla cargada por dos hombres fornidos, mientras Cinn y la joven aun encapuchada los seguían de cerca, atravesando el pueblo y un poco más allá se encontraba la cabaña del joven curandero, que los esperaba fuera con una expresión de suma preocupación pintada en su rostro pecoso de piel blanca, cabellos castaño claro y ojos ámbar.

—Por aquí, por favor— murmuro permitiéndoles pasar dentro. —¿Ahora... alguien podría decirme que ha sucedido?— con ese lúgubre comentario, Cinn procedió a explicarle la situación.

Al día siguiente, Pefko aun no había podido descifrar que en el mundo estaba mal con su amiga Agasha, sabía por lo que había contado Cinn, un buen amigo de ambos, que la joven había sido herida por una misteriosa y demoníaca flecha negra y desde ese momento en más la joven no había vuelto en sí, y padecía una alta fiebre que amenazaba su vida. Había intentado de todo lo que conocía y sabía pero nada estaba funcionando hasta ahora, solo conseguía bajarle la fiebre mortalmente alta por periodos de seis horas mientras trabajaba en una cura para el desconocido veneno que la aquejaba, pero incluso eso a mitad del segundo día dejo de surtir efecto, haciendo descender la alta temperatura solo por intervalos de cuatro horas, y él sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando a la castaña, ella necesitaba más que un curandero aun en aprendizaje. Desesperado ya por una solución, llamo a Cinn, quien no había dejado la casa ni un minuto desde que trajeron a la joven.

—Manda a buscar un mensajero de palomas blancas— le dijo con voz tensa, y líneas de preocupación marcadas en la cara.—Que envíen un mensaje al Santuario, de inmediato.

Cansado por el trajín interminable de los días pasados, Cinn lo miro confundido.

—¿Al Santuario?— tenía problemas para razonar debido a la falta de sueño.

Pefko asintió, antes de girarse a mirar a la joven castaña postrada en la cama mortalmente pálida a excepción de las mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre. Solo había una persona que podía hacer algo por ella, o por lo menos darle más pistas para poder crear un antídoto que funcionara.

—Que diga que se es necesaria la presencia del Santo Dorado de Piscis, urgentemente— comentó, masajeándose el dolorido cuello tenso por el estrés. —Asegúrate de que en el mensaje diga que soy yo quien solicito su presencia con tanta urgencia... — dudo un poco, pero solo fue brevemente antes de continuar. —Y que la paciente a tratar es la joven Agasha, estoy seguro de que en cuanto Albafika-sama se entere estará aquí muy pronto... solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde...

Cinn salió de inmediato hacia el pueblo, con la urgencia marcándole el cuerpo como un hierro caliente, para que el joven Pefko estuviera tan alterado y mandara por el Santo de Piscis era porque ya no había nada que este pudiera hacer, y la vida de la castaña peligraba gravemente.

Pefko se quedo viendo como su otro amigo, Cinn un hombre bueno y amable se alejaba a toda carrera, tomo una honda respiración antes de girarse y entrar de nuevo en la que antaño era la cabaña de su maestro y padre adoptivo Luko, y que en ese momento era su propio hogar. Dirigió la mirada a su amiga Agasha, a quien había conocido cuando fue al Santuario cuatro años atrás para el funeral oficial de los Santos de Athena luego de la Guerra Santa, al instante ambos se habían hecho amigos y cuando tres años después milagrosamente todos los dorados habían vuelto a la vida ambos habían llorado de alegría y felicidad por saber que Albafika-sama, la persona tan querida para ellos estaba de nuevo viva. Y Pefko había notado que ella no solo lo admiraba, si no que Agasha _realmente_ amaba al Santo Dorado de Piscis, eso había roto un poco su ilusión de que su amiga se fijara en él algún día, pero en el fondo estaba feliz por ella y por Albafika-sama también, ya que este tenía a una persona a su lado para hacerle compañía y llevar un poco de felicidad a su vida tan solitaria; aunque sabía bien que ella nunca le había confesado nada al de cabellos azul, y este a su vez no había demostrado nada más que amistad por ella, pero Pefko tenía la sensación de que ambos dos se sentían fuertemente atraídos el uno al otro, y tal vez... solo tal vez, Albafika-sama sintiera lo mismo por Agasha que esta por él.

Eso le había dado más esperanzas y ánimos para descubrir la cura para la sangre envenenada del Santo de Piscis, y que las dos personas que más quería en el mundo fueran al fin felices juntas sin la restricción del muro que les impedía acercarse más al otro. Sin embargo, Agasha se encontraba en una situación insostenible por más tiempo, y si Albafika-sama no podía salvarla de lo que parecía ser su destino inmediato, la cura que descubriera Pefko iba a ser agridulce... sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar en perder a otra persona querida para él, no podía pasar por aquello por tercera vez en tan corto tiempo. Incluso él no era tan fuerte.

Dirigió su mirada de su mejor amiga y antiguo amor, a la otra persona en la habitación y se detuvo en ella por un largo tiempo. La joven, según le había dicho Cinn, había llegado con Agasha al barco y abordado con ellos, además de quitarle la _fulana_ flecha del _demonio_ de la que tanto hablaba su amigo, ella había permanecido todo el tiempo con la joven castaña ayudando en el trabajo de bajarle la fiebre, al igual que estuvo haciendo todo el tiempo que llevaban allí. Sin embargo, no había emitido una solo palabra, y parecía que la presencia de las personas la asustaba, incluso ni siquiera se había quitado aquella capa mugrienta y de ella solo podía ver parte de su rostro que estaba cubierta por mechones de cabello negro enmarañados y su rostro sucio que impedían ver el verdadero tono de su piel, de grandes ojos turbulentos de color negro; sus manos de dedos finos y uñas algo largas, estaban cubiertas por toscos vendajes blancos desde las muñecas y las palmas hasta los dedos, nada más podía verse de ella. Cinn le había dicho que era muda, pero Pefko lo dudaba seriamente, aunque no podía decir porque, ni porque se negaba a hablar, sin embargo su dedicación a Agasha era innegable, las únicas veces que salía de allí era por períodos de media hora, en el día y medio que llevaba en su casa, y era para buscar agua limpia en la que mojar las telas para bajar la fiebre y estirar las piernas suponía él, el resto del tiempo estaba sentada al lado de la cama y solo había comido un poco de pan con sopa que le había dado y algo de agua, nada más.

Todo el tiempo que alguien se le acercaba ella saltaba, literalmente, y se alejaba, siempre se mantenía fuera del alcance del toque de cualquiera, y si no se equivocaba y Pefko pensaba que no era el caso, ella estaba todo el tiempo alerta de los que entraba y salían, y donde estaban las personas dentro de la habitación todo el tiempo. Parecía un animal acorralado si alguien se le acercaba mucho o si intentaban tocarla, de cualquier manera. El incógnito por esa joven le rondaba la cabeza constantemente y también el porqué estaba ella con Agasha. Pero por los momento decidió que aquello podía esperar, Agasha debí ponerse bien antes de que él pensara en resolver aquel enigma tan extraño.

Cerrando los ojos con desesperación, rogó que Albafika-sama llegara tan pronto como pudiera, y que para entonces su mejor amiga no hubiera muerto.

"_Dioses, no lo permitan_... " rogó en silencio, esperando por un milagro que quizás no llegaría.

Desde ese preciso momento, los minutos estaban contados para Agasha.

* * *

**Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo FFC... espero quieran saber que sucede a continuación porque les aseguro que nada es lo que parece xD y ya verán que nuevas sorpresas les traerá ):3**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero recibir su opinión en forma de Reviews! xD**

**Saludos! y nos leeremos pronto!**


	2. Bad News

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo la conti de este ffc xD**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegro de que hasta ahora les guste este ffc =D aquí empezaran a aparecer nuevos personajes y caras que ya conocemos... y que amamos mucho *-***

**Aproposito, en este capítulo hay referencias a los Gaidens y también del final del manga de SSTLC, así que los que no se lo hayan leído tengan cuidado... ¡Porque hay Spoiler! :3**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son míos, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invención xD**

**Cinn tambien es todo mio. ****:3**

**Disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

_Grecia, Santuario_

Albafika, Santo Dorado De Piscis acababa de llegar de una misión desde las costa de España, y en ese momento se dirigía al templo del Pope, para entregar su informe, sus largos cabellos azul claro se mecían suavemente con la brisa al igual que el sobretodo, su piel blanca y ojos azul cobalto brillaban con los rayos del sol, y colgado de un hombro estaba la caja que contenía su armadura, ya que una vez realizada su tarea no vio porque debía seguir usándola y llamar aun más la atención sobre sí mismo. Se extraño, al pasar por la aldea de Rodorio, que su joven amiga Agasha no saliera a saludarlo, de hecho ella no parecía estar por ningún lado alrededor. Aun recordaba la cálida bienvenida que ella y su otro amigo Pefko le habían dado luego de que hacía un año volviera a la vida junto con sus compañeros de armas gracias a la Diosa Athena, que decidió sus santos merecían una nueva oportunidad.

—Hey, Albafika... — lo llamo una voz masculina, muy conocida por el de cabellos azulados.

Deteniéndose justo a las afueras de la aldea Rodorio, Albafika se giro para ver a uno de sus compañeros aproximarse a él, al igual que el de cabellos azulados, este iba vestido con sobretodo, camisa blanca y pantalones negros, sus cabellos cortos castaño claro tenia destellos miel por el sol, su piel blanca estaba saludables y los ojos azules como el cielo poseían una calma y sabiduría que siempre lo clasificaban a él en particular.

—Sisyphus... — asintió a modo de saludo, al Santo Dorado de Sagitario. Al estar este a su lado, Albafika noto que también portaba la caja con su armadura dorada.

—Aparentemente ambos hemos regresado al mismo tiempo— comento Sisyphus cuando reiniciaron la caminata hacia el Santuario.

—Sí, así es... —asintió él, por alguna razón había comenzado a tener una sensación extraña, como de inquietud... a la espera de que sucediera... algo. Frunció el ceño desconcertado.

—¿Algo en particular te molesta?— interrogo su compañero de armas, notando obviamente que algo rondaba la cabeza del Santo de Piscis.

Albafika hizo una mueca, sabiendo que probablemente su descuido era lo que había hecho percibir a Sisyphus que algo sucedía, pero no es como si de todas formas él pudiera ocultarles algo a sus compañeros por mucho tiempo; luego de ser revividos todos habían adquirido un sexto sentido que les hacía saber si a alguno de ellos estaba preocupado o inquieto por mucho tiempo. Sobre todo si rondaban cerca de alguno de ellos.

—Realmente no lo se... es como... — dudo un poco, considerando realmente que era lo que percibía con exactitud, al no encontrar nada concreto, se encogió de hombros. —Una sensación extraña... no sé que es.

Sisyphus lo observo en silencio por unos minutos, sus ojos azul cielo tranquilos analizaban lo dicho por Albafika, pero justo como el de cabellos azul, llego a la conclusión de si bien no sabían de que se trataba, tampoco debían descartar los presentimientos tan a la ligera... hicieron el resto del camino hasta la casa del Pope en un silencio agradable, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Los únicos que estaban en sus respectivos templos eran, Asmita Santo Dorado de Virgo, que como siempre estaba meditando en su templo de Virgo, y Degel Santo Dorado de Acuario... el cual se encontraba esperándolos en la entrada de su templo.

—Buenos días, Degel... pedimos permiso para pasar por tu templo— informo Sisyphus deteniéndose frente al Santo de hielo.

Degel los observo con tranquilidad, de cabellos verde, piel blanca y ojos azul oscuro era una de los Santos más inteligente del Santuario, pero nunca era engreído o actuaba superiormente.

—Si, Albafika, Sisyphus pueden pasar... el Pope los está esperando— comunico él, con un libro grueso y grande bajo el brazo y sus usuales lentes sobre su nariz. Asintiendo hacia la salida, se dio la vuelta y continuo hacia la biblioteca que estaba en su casa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, aparentemente su nuevo Pope quería hablar con ellos, así pues no se hicieron esperar más tiempo y emprendieron la subida, hasta la Casa de Piscis, donde Albafika dejo su armadura, igual que previamente había hecho Sisyphus cuando pasaron brevemente por Sagitario; seguidamente subieron el resto de las escaleras hasta alcanzar el templo del Pope.

Dentro en la silla con su túnica negra y el casco dorado, estaba sentado Shion, antiguo Santo Dorado de Aries, y en ese momento actual patriarca designado por la Diosa Athena. De largos cabellos rubios, piel blanca y ojos rojos como rubíes, Shion era la perfecta imagen de la raza Lemurian. Ambos Santos Dorados se adelantaron lo suficiente hasta estar frente a él y luego se arrodillaron en señal de respeto.

—Sisyphus... Albafika... bienvenidos— comento Shion cálidamente a ambos.

Luego de una breve platica sobre las dos misiones, en donde cada uno de ellos entrego un informe detallado y explicito sobre lo que consistió su deber. Ninguno de los dos había tenido problemas, ni ningún inconveniente.

—Albafika... ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?— interrogo Shion con preocupación, observando el rostro de su amigo.

Albafika suspiro, si bien se lo había esperado aun no se acostumbraba del todo a que los demás percibieran cosas sobre él, luego de tantos años manteniéndose alejado de las personas tanto física como emocionalmente le estaba costando horrores interactuar con los demás y dejar que estos se acercaran a sí mismo.

Abrió la boca empezando a decir lo mismo que le había comentado a Sisyphus, cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta principal del templo del Pope. Los tres se miraron entre sí, algo confundidos, al mismo tiempo que los dos Dorados se levantaron y pusieron derechos viendo hacia la entrada.

—Adelante— dijo Shion, dando permiso a la persona para pasar.

Al instante un mensajero entro en la sala, su uniforme era igual al de los aprendices de Santo pero este tenía el distintivo de una paloma tatuado en el hombro, haciéndoles saber que pertenecía al grupo de mensajería de Palomas Blancas, un medio de comunicación que no era usado mucho últimamente, pero que en la antigüedad era el principal método de comunicación.

—Siento mucho la interrupción, Pope... pero traigo un mensaje codificado como urgente— se inclino el hombre, arrodillado cerca de los tres de más alto rango.

Hubo un silencio, luego Shion tomo la palabra de nuevo.

—¿Para quién va dirigido?

El hombre levanto la cabeza, antes de pararse por completo.

—Para el Santo Dorado De Piscis.

Tanto Shion como Sisyphus fijaron sus mirada en su compañero de cabellos azulados, recordando claramente que Albafika previamente había tenido un presentimiento. Una vez entregado el pergamino en manos del santo, el mensajero se retiro un poco para darles privacidad.

Lo primero que noto Albafika es que el sello del pergamino era una paloma blanca con una rama de olivo, distintivo de las islas cercanas al Santuario, pero el color verde de la piedra que portaba el animal en la boca, le dijo de que isla en especifico era... La Isla de los Curanderos. Aun mas confundido porque solo conocía a una persona de allí, y esa en particular era muy versada en hierbas, venenos y medicinas, como para requerir de su ayuda en nada. Decidido a averiguar de qué trataba eso, deslizo el sello del pedazo de pergamino, y lo desenrollo para leer el contenido.

Levanto la vista con brusquedad, mientras fruncía el ceño sin comprender del todo, las letras de lo que había leído le bailaban en la cabeza, así pues dirigió de nuevo la mirada a hacia el pergamino y a medida que leía su expresión se volvió más oscura.

"_Islas de los Curanderos_

_Albafika-sama se le ha hecho llegar este mensaje por pedido de Pefko, debido a que este tiene bajo su cuidado a una paciente que presenta extraños signos de envenenamiento desconocido hasta ahora por el curandero en cuestión... la paciente, una joven mujer originaria de Rodorio, Grecia, llamada Agasha, se encuentra en grave estado de salud que va deteriorándose poco a poco._

_Se le agradece al Santo Dorado de Piscis, Albafika, que responda con la mas pronta celeridad posible._ "

Girando fijo la mirada azul cobalto sobre el mensajero, haciéndole un gesto algo brusco para que se acercara, lo cual hizo a todo velocidad.

—Envía una respuesta ya mismo, que diga que estaré allí en dos días a partir de hoy.

Los tres vieron desaparecer al mensajero por la puerta principal.

—¿Que ha sucedido?— Interrogo Shion, con voz y rostro serios, algo preocupado por la expresión del rostro del de cabellos azules.

Albafika respiro hondo antes de responder, cada instinto de su cuerpo le decía que saliera corriendo de ese lugar de inmediato para llegar al lado de la joven Agasha, pero habían cosas por hacer para poder ir sin complicaciones, así pues se forzó a quedarse.

—Se ha requerido mi presencia con urgencia en la Isla de los Curanderos.

Para Albafika no era ningún secreto que sus compañeros sabían a quien frecuentaba el Santo Dorado de Piscis, aparte de ellos mismos, solo interactuaba con Pefko, el joven que conoció hacía muchos años hijo adoptivo de el hermano gemelo de su maestro y la joven ciudadana de Rodorio.

—Aparentemente, alguien ha sido envenenado y Pefko, el curandero de la isla con toda la experiencia de sus años, no ha logrado determinar qué clase de veneno es— comunico con voz sombría. —Es todo muy extraño... el debería ser capaz de diferenciar los venenos y hacer una cura... ¿pero uno desconocido?

Sisyphus asintió en acuerdo con su compañero de cabellos azules.

—Sí, es extraño que un curandero con tanta vasta experiencia como el joven, no pueda resolver este dilema.

—En efecto... A demás... — Shion hizo una pausa que llamo la atención de ambos Santos. —Hace poco Degel me informo de que ha habido movimientos extraños en las estrellas...

—¿Que quiere decir, Pope?—inquirió con desconcierto, Sisyphus.

Aunque habían sido compañeros de armas, ahora que Shion era el nuevo Pope del Santuario, los Santos lo llamaban como tal por respeto, aunque cuando estaban fuera del Santuario se tuteaban como amigos.

—Aun no hemos podido descifrar de donde proviene o qué es, pero sabemos que se acerca a nosotros y no es amigable— contesto levantándose de su silla, camino con ellos hacia la salida del templo. —Puede que esto tenga algo que ver... o simplemente puede ser casualidad, y no esté relacionado para nada con ese asunto, pero como todos hemos aprendido... hay muy pocas probabilidades de que así sea...

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

—Partiré en lo que acomode algunas cosas— informo Albafika, ya haciendo cálculos mentales de lo que iba a hacer.

—Espera, Albafika— al este darse la vuelta para encarar al Pope, Shion continuo. —Me parece que sería prudente que Sisyphus te acompañara en este viaje... si resulta no ser nada, bueno... entonces está bien, pero si ocurre un imprevisto estarán preparados.

A Albafika realmente le traía sin cuidado eso, pero si de verdad lo que le había pasado a Agasha estaba relacionado con un posible ataque al Santuario, era sabio tener a otro Santo Dorado alrededor, en especial si era para proteger a las personas ya que como su sangre era venenosa no se atrevía a tocar a nadie por miedo a hacerles daño o peor, matarlos.

—Sí, por mi está bien... — Albafika se volvió hacia su acompañante. —¿Estás de acuerdo en esto?

Sisyphus no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, no tenía nada que hacer en su templo ya que hacía poco tiempo había terminado las reconstrucciones, y tenía esa sensación extraña que le decía que debía ir, y el siempre confiaba en sus instintos ya que muy rara vez se equivocaban.

—No tengo problema con ello— fue todo lo que él dijo.

Así pues ambos Dorados se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos templos luego de quedar en el muelle para abordar el barco que los llevaría a la isla. Se asearon, y pusieron una ropa parecida pero limpia, y tomaron sus armaduras en las cajas. Media hora más tarde, Sisyphus y Albafika se encontraron en el puerto, el barco ya estaba preparado para partir en lo que el capitán diera la orden; por orden de el Pope, ese barco en particular que ya tenía curso para la Isla de los Curanderos, había retrasado la partida media hora para así esperar a ambos Santos de Athena.

Unos minutos después de embarcar, levaron anclas y zarparon rumbo a la isla, los dos Santos estaban en la proa del bote, mirando a mar abierto. Albafika portaba una camisa blanca, un sobretodo borgoña, pantalones negros con botas altas de igual color. Por el contrario, Sisyphus llevaba una camisa blanca, un sobretodo color chocolate, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

—¿Quien es el paciente de la carta?— pregunto Sisyphus, recostado de espaldas contra la baranda de madera del barco, tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de su compañero.

Albafika suspiro, ya sabía que a Sisyphus le rondaba aquello por la cabeza desde que él había dicho el contenido del mensaje. Por un momento se permitió pensar en la jovencita, Agasha era una de las pocas constantes en su vida, siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer a los demás y en el tiempo que él no estuvo, ella junto con la joven pupila de Aldebaran Santo Dorado de Tauro, Serinsa, habían ayudado a reconstruir la aldea de Rodorio y cuidado y protegido a huérfanos sobrevivientes de la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, ella no merecía estar en aquella situación, y si él podía hacer algo para ayudarla, como el infierno que lo haría.

—Agasha.

Sisyphus se tomo unos segundos para que el nombre hiciera conexión, e inmediatamente trajo un rostro a su mente. Ahora no le extrañaba para nada la prisa de su amigo para ir de inmediato, si se trataba de ella, lo más seguro es que fuera algo grave... el de cabellos azul no se tomaba la seguridad de sus más allegados a la ligera, la verdad es que ninguno de los Santos lo hacía.

—La jovencita que siempre había ido a llevar ofrendas al Santuario, vive en Rodorio— relato Sisyphus, pero al llegar a esa última parte hizo una pausa. —¿Todavía vive allí, no?

Cuando Albafika asintió, el ceño de Sagitario se frunció ligeramente.

—¿Entonces porque esta ella en las Islas de los Curanderos?

El de cabellos azul respondió mecánicamente.

—Desde hace cuatro años, ella hace viajes de vez en cuando fuera de Rodorio por una semana o así... lleva flores para vender en las islas cercanas y también lleva medicamentos, debido a que su padre ya no puede hacerlo porque se lesionó cuando Minos de Griffo ataco la aldea cuatro años y medio atrás— hizo una pausa, y se recostó de la baranda de madera apoyándose en los codos con la vista fija en el mar tan azul, como sus ojos cobaltos que brillaba por el sol de principios de mediodía. —Pero últimamente, desde hace un año, aproximadamente desde que revivimos, una vez al mes durante una semana entera viaja lejos de Rodorio... nunca le he preguntado a donde va, siempre supuse que visitaba a Pefko, ya que también es uno de sus amigos.

Su compañero asintió, todo tenía sentido... salvo, ¿porque viajaba tanto en el último año y tan seguido? Seguro se enterarían al llegar. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, pero en lo que concordaron fue en que sea lo que sea lo que encontraran en la Isla, seguramente no les gustaría.

Exactamente dos días luego de haber recibido el mensaje, los Santos Dorado avistaron tierra al amanecer, aunque ambos habían dormido y realmente el viaje no había tenido ningún contratiempo, a medida que las horas habían pasado el presentimiento que sentían sobre lo que encontrarían al llegar, se transformo en un nudo en el estómago. Al bajar del barco los estaba esperando un hombre de cabellos rubio ceniza y ojos marrón, que Albafika reconoció de sus visitas a la Isla de los Curanderos, pero la expresión sombría del hombre le puso los bellos de punta a ambos. Con las armaduras en sus cajas, se acercaron a él.

—Me alegro que haya podido venir, Albafika-sama— fue el primer comentario de Cinn, pero su expresión aunque se aligero, no dejo de ser sombría. —Por favor, por aquí.

Sin otra palabra más que para presentar a Sagitario, los tres hombres se encaminaron con paso veloz atreves del pueblo en silencio, siendo seguidos por las curiosas miradas de los aldeanos, y no fue sino hasta que salieron por completo del pueblo que Albafika hablo.

—¿Cuéntame que ha sucedido, Cinn?

—Yo... Albafika-sama, la joven Agasha no está bien— aunque trato, Cinn no pudo evitar que en la voz se traslucieran las lágrimas. —Pefko ha hecho cuanto a podido por ella, pero simplemente nada ha mejorado su salud...

Por un momento Albafika temió haber llegado tarde, y el solo pensar que la cálida sonrisa y su hermosa presencia hubieran desaparecido de ese mundo, fue bastante para que su corazón se apretara dolorosamente en el pecho.

—Ella sigue deteriorándose y no importa que nueva medicina de hierbas trate Pefko, nada la cura, solo retrasa lo que al parecer es inevitable— ahora la pena era mucho más visible en su voz. —Debido a que no reconoce el veneno que ronda dentro de ella, no puede hacer una cura... cada cosa que ha tratado solo funciona por un día, por eso es que ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo, pero eventualmente deja de funcionar.

Ahora ambos Santos estaban preocupados, si aquello era así de grave... eso no proyectaba nada bueno para el futuro.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enferma?— pregunto con seriedad Sisyphus.

—Siete días contando con hoy... si tan solo hubiera insistido en ir con ella esto no habría pasado...

Albafika frunció el ceño confundido por las palabras balbuceadas de Cinn, el hombre era marinero pero también un buen amigo del padre de Agasha, y quería a la muchacha como una hija. ¿De qué se culparía?

—¿Cómo en primer lugar, se contagió Agasha de ese veneno desconocido?— interrogo Albafika, tratando de pensar con claridad y dejar los sentimientos de lado. Debia ver todo con objetividad para determinar que hacer, si los sentimientos se involucraban algo podía salir mal y esa no era una opción. Ni remotamente.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos, los dos Santos se miraron desconcertados por la repentina mudez del hombre.

—¿Cinn, como se contagio la joven con ese veneno?— ahora fue Sisyphus quien repitió la pregunta.

Justo cuando divisaron el enorme jardín de flores silvestres, y más allá la cabaña de Pefko, fue que Cinn pudo pronunciar palabra.

—Fue herida en la espalda.

Ambos se tensaron al momento.

—¿Con que fue herida? ¿Un puñal?— era lo más común, y por eso el de cabellos azules opto por ella, no dejando traslucí en ningún momento sus pensamientos.

Pero Cinn negó tristemente con la cabeza, antes de detenerse para enfrentarlos. Su expresión era ahora mas lúgubre y tenía una indiscutible sombre de miedo en sus ojos marrones.

—Fue una flecha negra maldita, Albafika-sama— susurro como si temiera decirlo en voz alta. —Proviene de la misma bestia del infierno.

Ahora ambos dos estaban dudosos sobre a que se enfrentaban, los aldeanos y en especial los marineros era muy supersticiosos con ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo luego de que algunos de ellos vieran a los Espectros Malignos de Hades.

—¿Que quieres decir, Cinn?— Sisyphus estaba más que dispuesto a obtener una respuesta. Porque ese tipo de cosas eran lo que solían hacer los espectros y eso definitivamente eran malas noticias.

Pero Cinn estaba demasiado aterrorizado para repetirlo, además de que ahora parecía como si hablara mas para sí mismo que para ellos.

—Negra como el carbón, y definitivamente maldita... cuando la tocaron quemo como ácido... como un hierro al rojo vivo... —murmuro bajo, pero ellos lo oyeron con claridad.

Y eso no fue nada positivo.

* * *

**Bien aquí está la tan esperada continuación xD que algunos querían... La trama empieza a tomar un giro inesperado, y nuestros Santos Dorados no saben bien ni a que se enfrenta... por ahora :3**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Se que algunos deben de estar confundidos así que aquí les pongo una pequeña información...**

***Pope: es una de las formas de referirse al patriarca como muchos lo conocen, pero yo particularmente prefiero esa versión.**

***Cuando Cinn hace referencia a lo de la flecha maldita y eso, deben tomar en cuanta que por aquel entonces las personas era demasiado supersticiosos sobre un montón de cosas, eso incluye: Hechicería, brujería y cosas por el estilo que indujeran a pensar que X persona estuviera relacionada con algo no explicado... como la magia y los espectros y esas cosas. De ahí el porque la reacción de Cinn ante lo visto, y tomen esto en cuenta porque haré referencia a ello en el futuro... eso es todo lo que les diré al respecto ****:3**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero recibir su opinión en forma de Reviews! xD**

**Saludos! y nos leeremos pronto!**


	3. Poisoning

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo la conti de este ffc xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Me alegro de que hasta ahora les guste este ffc todos sus comentarios han sido de mucha inspiración para continuar escribiendo y me animan cada vez mas!**

**Aquí se explicara algo mas sobre la situación de Agasha :3**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son míos, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invención xD**

**Cinn tambien es todo mio. :3**

**La llamada hermana de Agasha, tambien me pertenece *-***

**Disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Pefko hizo una pausa en lo que estaba haciendo, que consistía en una nueva mezcla de hierbas para bajarle la fiebre un poco a Agasha, cuando escuchó voces fuera de la cabaña. Por un segundo pensó que era Cinn hablándole a la joven, pero luego registro que en realidad era tres voces masculinas, y una en particular le era extremadamente familiar. Por un momento sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, pero parpadeo para apartarlas con rapidez y se levanto del taburete frente a la mesa donde preparaba sus medicinas, y dándole una última mirada a Agasha, para asegurarse de que estaba estable, salió de prisa de la casa para encontrar a los tres hombres a unos metros de la cabaña.

—¡Albafika-sama!— exclamo Pefko con una mezcla de alivio y desesperación.

El de cabellos azul, giro en lo que oyó que lo llamaban, y se encontró con su joven amigo, y aunque tenía solo cuatro meses que no lo veía en persona, se sorprendió cuando noto que estaba más alto y ancho de hombros desde que lo vio en Grecia hacia poco. Portaba una camisa de manga larga enrollada en los antebrazos, unos pantalones con sandalias y un delantal manchado sobre la ropa, sus cabellos castaño claro estaban revueltos y tenia profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos ámbar que también estaban un poco enrojecidos por la falta de sueño.

—Pefko... Cuéntame ¿qué ha sucedido con exactitud?— Pidió Albafika luego de presentar a Sisyphus con el muchacho.

El joven hundió un poco los hombros, dejando por fin ver el peso tan grande que había soportado en los últimos tres días y medios tratando de curar a su amiga. Se froto el cuello adolorido por la tensión y suspiro, repasando mentalmente todo lo que sabía antes de hablar.

—Primero empecemos desde el principio... — Pefko le hecho una mirada interrogante a Cinn, que en ese momento parecía más calmado que cuando los dorados lo habían interrogado. —Por lo que yo sé, dicho por los hombres del barco y Cinn, Agasha pidió transporte a una de las Islas que está más alejada de las costas Griegas, pero aparentemente no es la primera vez que lo ha hecho.

Cuando Cinn asintió, el joven continuó con su relato, tenía la plena atención de ambos Santos.

—Atracaron al amanecer de hace diez días en ese Isla, y ella bajo como siempre hizo, diciéndoles a los marinos que regresaría en dos días para marcharse, y con eso se fue... sin embargo, cuando volvió la noche de la partida, había una tormenta y por eso ellos no notaron que estaba herida.

Cinn asintió, pesaroso.

—Yo estaba allí, Albafika-sama, Agasha regreso junto a una muchacha ambas encapuchadas y mojadas, no fue hasta que la jovencita la ayudo a subir que note que estaba herida de alguna forma pero la tormenta así como también la oscuridad de la noche no me permitieron apreciar el estado de gravedad hasta que estuvimos dentro de una habitación— hizo una pausa y se estremeció cuando recordó lo sucedido. —Tenía una flecha negra clavada en la espalda a nivel del hombro, cuando me dispuse a retirarla, la jovencita que acompañaba a Agasha cuando volvió, me lo impidió... no supe porque hasta que la vi a ella misma tomar la flecha con las manos envueltas en las mangas de la capa.

Se quedo callado y se puso un poco mas pálido, se movió de un pie al otro y dijo una plegaria a los Dioses antes de continuar.

—Esa cosa traspaso la protección de la tela y la quemo como si hubiera puesto las manos en el fuego directamente, el olor a carne quemada era palpable en la pequeña habitación, y aunque no había mucha iluminación por la vela, pude ver que cuando la retiro sus manos estaban seriamente dañas— todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que Cinn continuara. —La primera noche, estuvo fría como un cadáver, pero al final del día siguiente había empezado a tener fiebre, los siguientes dos días y medio aumento hasta que pensé que se quemaba por dentro... no ha recuperado la conciencia desde que la subimos al barco.

Ahora fue Pefko quien tomo la palabra.

—Cuando la trajeron estaba en ese estado, y empecé a preparar infinidad de antídotos cuando note que la fiebre realmente no venía de la herida si no de un veneno que contenía el objeto con la que fue herida... pero aunque al principio funciono eventualmente el efecto disminuía con el paso de las horas... — él suspiro con frustración, pasando una mano por los mechones de su cabello. —No importa lo que tratara nada funciona... no es como ningún veneno que haya visto antes, y cuando por fin creo que encontré una respuesta, esta deja de surtir efecto...

Pefko se detuvo al percibir por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento a su derecha, y al parecer no fue el único que lo noto ya que tanto Albafika como Sisyphus giraron en esa dirección. Pefko la reconoció, era la joven que venía de traerle hiervas medicinales, hacía dos días cuando él había agotado todas sus reservas y se había quedado sin nada, él le había pedido por favor si podía ir a buscar más al bosque dándole explicaciones y dibujando un mapa de donde se encontraban las hiervas que necesitaba y ella cada tanto iba a por ellas sin protestar y también se encargaba de buscar más agua de un riachuelo cercano.

La joven se quedo paralizada cuando vio a los hombres fuera, había dos desconocidos bastante altos y de apariencia distinguida fuera de la casa en la que por los momentos se estaba quedando para cuidar de su hermana. Abrió sus ojos temerosa, tomando las hiervas entre sus manos vendadas y las apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, no soportaba estar tan cerca de muchas personas sobre todo si estos eran hombres, pero se había contenido porque ni Cinn ni Pefko le habían prestado mucha atención, y eso hacia tolerable su presencia; además de que ambos intentaban ayudar a Agasha. Pero si aquellos dos se quedaban no sabía cómo podría aguantarlo, porque a pesar de que lucían respetables y de alguna forma amables, ellos tenían aquella aura mortal y poderosa que tanto la atemorizaba, porque le recordaba a sus captores.

—Ah, ya has regresado... — comento Pefko amablemente, al verla detenerse para observarlos.

Ella simplemente asintió débilmente sin dar ni un solo paso hacia ellos, seguía observando a los recién llegados con mucha desconfianza, como si fueran a saltar sobre ella de un momento a otro y atacarla.

—¿Conseguiste todo lo que te pedí?— Interrogo, desconcertado por su actitud, porque a pesar de que había notado que ella rehuía el contacto con todos, nunca la había visto actuar así, como si tuviera miedo de los Santos. Ella volvió a asentir. —Puedes dejarlo en la mesa de ahí, y ya hay que cambiar el agua, ¿Te molestaría hacerlo, por favor?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, con los nervios a flor de piel porque sentía la mirada de ambos hombres sobre ella con semejante intensidad que todos los bellos del cuerpo se le erizaron, bajo un poco más la cabeza, dejando que la capa y los mechones de cabello ocultara un poco mas su rostro de miradas curiosas, y avanzo hasta la mesa de madera que estaba afuera al lado de la puerta y colocó las hiervas frescas ahí, junto con las otras que ya había traído antes ese mismo día. Luego se apresuro a entrar y tomar el recipiente redondo de madera que usaban para mojar el trapo en el agua, y pegándolo contra su pecho salió deprisa sin dirigirles una sola mirada, mientras su capa se ondeaba con el viento al alejarse, rogó porque los recién llegados la dejaran en paz.

Albafika y Sisyphus estuvieron todo el tiempo analizando a esa persona encapuchada, no media mucho de hecho su cabeza probablemente les llegaría al pecho y por la forma de moverse supieron que en efecto era femenina, pero aun así había algo extraño en ella. Pero lo que fue muy obvio era su actitud, como si ellos fueran a atacarla, ella definitivamente tenía miedo de ellos. Aunque no sabían porque... intercambiaron miradas conocedoras, sabían que iban a mantener una firme observación de todos los movimientos de ella hasta que resolvieran el asunto de Agasha.

—¿Quien es la chica?— pregunto primero Albafika, sospechando de todo hasta que no se demostrara lo contrario.

—Ella es la joven muda que subió al barco con Agasha, nos ha ayudado atendiéndola y haciendo algunos favores mientras Pefko trata de encontrar una cura al veneno— respondió Cinn, distraído observando el cielo. —Mejor yo también me voy a hacer mi trabajo, debo buscar más leña para el fogón.

Los tres vieron alejarse a Cinn en lado contrario, antes de tomar palabra nuevamente.

—¿Que sabes realmente sobre ella, Pefko?

El joven suspiro.

—Lo mismo que te ha dicho Cinn, salvo que yo no creo que ella sea muda... tengo la impresión de que esconde muchas cosas, y no he podido hacer que me hable de lo que paso con Agasha en esa Isla, ni como fue herida— Pefko comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia la casa. —Sin embargo no creo que ella sea una mala persona, su devoción para con Agasha es innegable.

Albafika por los momentos no pensaba igual, hasta que no pudiera determinar que había sucedido ni porque, esa joven estaba bajo sospecha. Se detuvo cuando el chico hizo una pausa antes de entrar por la puerta.

—¿Que sucede?

—Albafika-sama... por favor, prepárese, ella no está en la misma condición que cuando la vio por última vez... puede que se lleve una gran impresión— dijo apagadamente el chico, antes de abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a los dos hombres.

Y aunque Pefko se lo dijo, Albafika no lo entendió hasta que sus ojos azul cobalto se posaron en el cuerpo inmóvil postrado en la cama. Si, ella había cambiado, su piel antes saludable de un tono ligeramente bronceado, estaba ahora tan cenicienta y pálida como un muerto, salvo por las dos manchas rojizas en sus mejillas que indicaban la alta fiebre que la aquejaba, oscuros círculos hundidos estaban bajo sus ojos cerrados, la sabana que la cubría le llegaba hasta los hombros y se podía ver la delgadez de su cuello y clavículas. Estaba consumiéndose, por la falta de alimento y agua. Albafika tuvo que forzarse a no maldecir en voz alta, la joven casi parecía un esqueleto.

—Ya... no sé qué hacer... la he mantenido con vida a duras penas, pero ya no soportara mas— las lagrimas y frustración era evidentes en la voz de Pefko cuando se sentó en el taburete de la mesa donde mezclaba las hierbas. —Este veneno es el más agresivo que he visto... es como si su composición luchara contra las otras, y luego las absorbiera, haciéndose inmune a ellas.

Y eso le sonaba muy familiar a Albafika como para su gusto. Así pues le pidió especificación de los síntomas y qué tipo de hierbas había usado en su intento de curarla, Pefko estaba relatando todas las composiciones y plantas usadas en las mezcla cuando la jovencita regreso a la cabaña. Y a nadie le paso desapercibido como esta se tenso al verlos, pero aun así entro cargando el recipiente con agua limpia. Camino alrededor de ellos sin acercarse lo suficiente a nadie como para que se rozaran, y estaba más allá del alcanza de la mano de cualquiera, sus pisadas eran cuidadosas y sus inquietos ojos oscuros los vigilaban con recelo. Solo una sola vez ella aparto la mirada de ellos y fue brevemente para dirigirla a Agasha, la preocupación y cariño fueron evidentes para los Santos así como para Pefko, pero eso se desvaneció al dirigirla a ellos.

Los dos santos fruncieron el ceño desconcertados, al verla hacer unas señas con sus manos.

—¿Encontraste nuevas plantas?— pregunto Pefko luego de que ella repitiera lentamente las señas con sus manos. —¿Como lucen?— le tendió un papel y pluma con tinta para que ella pudiera dibujarlas, pero en ningún momento la toco o se acerco a ella cuendo esta tomo asiento en la silla junto a la mesa.

Su dibujo era preciso y de líneas delicadas, nada que ver a lo que ellos esperaban, incluso Pefko se sorprendió, sobre todo cuando en el borde de la hoja estaba escrito en una caligrafía pequeña y suave: Dondiego de Noche.

—Sí, es exactamente igual... pero creía que ya no crecía en la isla, hace tiempo que no la veo— murmuro él, tomando el dibujo de la mesa. —Tal vez si la mezclo con otra cosa...

Albafika ya lo había pensado mucho, y a la única solución que parecía haber llegado es una que podría salvarle la vida... pero también matarla. Si el veneno actuaba parecido a como lo hacia el suyo en el ritual de Piscis, ella podría tener una oportunidad. Solo esperaba no equivocarse.

—Has un emplaste de esa planta con otras de escancia curativa— dijo Albafika con voz de mando, se quito el sobretodo y lo coloco encima de la caja de su armadura, luego comenzó a remangarse las mangas de la camisa.

Pefko lo miro desconcertado.

—Pero ya he tratado con ese tipo de cosas y nada ha funcionado... ¿Cree que el Dondiego de noche haga una diferencia, Albafika-sama?— interrogo mordiendo su labio.

—Sí, sobre todo porque le agregaremos una planta diferente que hará de reducir ese veneno en su sangre a cero.

Incluso Sisyphus estaba curioso sobre lo que iba a intentar su amigo.

—¿Cual es esa planta especial de la que habla?

Levantando la vista, miro a todos los que estaban dentro de la cabaña, luego dijo.

—Una Demon Rose.

Luego de explicarles porque iba a hacer lo que haría, el porqué darle un antídoto que era más venenoso que otra cosa, por fin pudo convencerlos. Después mando a la joven a buscar el Dondiego de noche y luego comenzó a darle instrucciones a Pefko, mientras Sisyphus hacia un sondeo de los alrededores. Su plan era, mezclar pétalos de la Demon Rose junto con las otras escancias de las plantas para volverlo una sustancia diferente que poseyera las dos características más importantes para combatir al toxico veneno que corría por la sangre de la joven. El compuesto que hacia sus rosas venenosas era su sangre, pero puesto que no podía dársela porque su propio veneno estaba demasiado concentrado había optado por los pétalos de sus rosas personales, ese veneno neutralizaría al que Agasha tenía ya que era el más poderoso de todos, y los compuestos curativos de las otras plantas iban a combatir los efectos de ambos venenos al mismo tiempo. Era un tiro a la suerte pero era lo único que tenían.

Las primeras veinticuatro horas que administraron el tónico fueron los más difíciles para todos ellos, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, mientras monitoreaban a la castaña postrada en la cama. Luego de que la niña silenciosa había traído las plantas y Pefko hecho la unión de las otras hiervas, Albafika había puesto unos pétalos de sus mortíferas Demon Rose, y unido todo en un solo recipiente con agua, fue llevado al fuego hasta que llego a ebullición, luego el mismo Santo de Piscis lo coló, debido a que esto tenía veneno no lo dejo ser manipulado por nadie más y por pura precaución los mando a salir del cuarto y dejar la puerta abierta mientras le daba a Agasha de beber la pócima solo tocando la almohada para levantarle la cabeza y poniendo el tazón en sus labio.

La chica, Pefko y Sisyphus permanecían fuera de la casa, esperando el momento en que fuera seguro entrar. Solo cuando el de cabellos azul estuvo completamente seguro de que el aroma se había dispersado del todo fue que les permitió entrar.

—Le administraremos la pócima cada seis horas, dependiendo de cómo reaccione a ellas, se le dará más seguido o reduciremos la dosis— suspiro Albafika, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama, pero sin llegar a tocarla. —Hemos preparado suficiente para dos días... por ahora eso basta pero si llegamos a necesitar más volveremos a hacerlo... — levanto su mirada azul cobalto y la dirigió a la joven que seguía usando una capa, ocultándose de todos. —¿Hay más de esa hierva en el lugar donde la encontraste?

Ella se puso tensa bajo su intensa mirada, pero se las arreglo para asentir. De él no estaba segura que pensar, ya que él se parecía mucho al hombre que su hermana le había descrito como la persona más importante para ella, alguien confiable y fuerte en quien apoyarse. Pero ella estaba demasiado marcada como para arriesgarse a averiguarlo, después de todo la gente siempre mentía. Hasta que su hermana no se recuperara ella no iba a arriesgarse a ponerla en peligro revelando su presencia y quien realmente era, a unos completos extraños con semejante aura de poder.

—Bien, ahora solo queda esperar.

Y eso era lo más difícil de todo.

Los siguientes dos días Agasha se debatió en la inconsciencia y alucinaciones que la hacían balbucear tonterías, mientras se removía inquieta en la cama, era el primer movimiento que hacía desde que perdió la conciencia hacia casi semana y media. La dosis aumento al segundo día, dándosela cuatro horas intercalada con caldo de sopa y agua, para mantenerla fuerte mientras atravesaba la fase más difícil de la recuperación, porque aun seguía teniendo una fiebre muy alta. La chica se encargaba de bañar a la castaña todos los días y cambiaba sus ropas por unas frescas, para aliviar a la enferma, Pefko y Albafika monitorizaban a Agasha muy de cerca, y Sisyphus se encargo de mantener abastecidos la leña con que calentaban el agua y también con ayuda de Cinn traían comida para todos.

Sin embargo era trabajo de Sisyphus el vigilar a la joven, ya que Albafika estaba centrando su atención en la paciente y nada más, Sagitario había tomado el rol de centinela, aunque todo el tiempo la chica evitaba el contacto con cualquier persona, y si alguien se le acercaba procuraba alejarse de ellos. Eso para él era una reacción muy curiosa, peculiar... aunque todo ella hasta ahora había sido bastante peculiar, como que nunca se quitaba la capa, y su rostro permanecía siempre oculto por los mechones de cabello negro y la suciedad que aparentemente era permanente en ella, aunque el tenia la sensación de que eso solo era una tapadera para evitar que la gente se la quedara viendo. Como comprobó cuando el día anterior algunos aldeanos se acercaron a por unas medicinas que el joven curandero Pefko había preparado por pedido, las mujeres apartaron rápidamente la vista de la chica al ver su apariencia desarreglada.

—Necesitamos más Dondiego de noche, ya lo que teníamos lo usamos— murmuro Pefko, revisando su almacén de las plantas. Se giro a la joven que acababa de traer el agua limpia en el cuenco. —¿Te molestaría ir a por mas?

Ya era el cuarto día en que le administraban la pócima, y ya Agasha había estado consiente por unos minutos antes de desmayarse de nuevo, pero era un tremendo alivio saber que estaba funcionando. La joven asintió, aunque no menciono que la ultima ver que había ido a por la planta había tenido que escalar un poco por un peñasco, ya que las más accesibles se habían acabado y las demás estaban subiendo por el risco... se levanto y salió aliviada de no estar más tiempo encerrada en la habitación, solo se obligaba a hacerlo por su hermana, además de tener que aguantar estar todo el rato alrededor de hombres estaba poniéndola de los nervios, pensando todo el rato que alguno le pegaría de un momento a otro la agotaba. Pero viejas costumbres no desaparecían tan rápido, por más que uno quisiera.

Al llegar al lugar donde crecía el Dondiego de noche, observo el acantilado con desgana, odiaba las alturas con saña pero no le quedaba de otra que subir y tomar la planta, lo hacía por su hermana se recordó antes de empezar a escalar con cuidado las piedras; ya antes se había caído por no tener cuidado, haciéndose algunos cortes y magulladuras, pero la capa las había ocultado, sin embargo esta vez sí se caía no iba a salir tan bien parada, porque la sección de donde tenía que tomar las hiervas estaba a seis metros del suelo. Aun le dolían las manos de tomar la flecha pero gracias a una cataplasma que se aplico con musgo de pantano y otras cosas, se había reducido el dolor y ahora era meramente soportable; justo cuando tomaba con la mano derecha un puñado de las plantas, sintió ceder la roca donde había apoyado el pie... solo fue un segundo, pero al siguiente caía por el aire. Sin embargo ni siquiera podía gritar debido al miedo.

Sisyphus tomo un sendero entre los bosques que estaba cerca de la casa del curandero, todas las tardes salía a explorar, y había encontrado que la Isla de los Curanderos era muy bonita, además de familiarizarse con los alrededores también se cercioraba de que nadie sospechoso rondara por las cercanías. Justo cuando pensaba en volver, por el rabillo del ojos noto que algo en lo alto de un peñasco se movía, curioso se acerco a ver qué rayos era aquello, para su sorpresa se encontró a la joven silenciosa a seis metros del suelo; por un momento se pregunto porque se habría subido ella ahí, hasta que noto que el Dondiego de noche crecía por toda la creciente pendiente y justo cuando ella estiro la mano y tomo un puñado de ellas, perdió pie y empezó a caer.

Actuando por reflejos, Sisyphus se adelanto y la atrapo antes de que ella tocara el suelo, bajo su azulina mirada sobre la chica y se sorprendió porque la capucha que siempre cubría parcialmente su rostro y cabeza ahora no estaba, y en vez de ello había una larga y abundante cabellera negra que dejaba al descubierto sus facciones aniñadas. Y de un momento a otro una par de ojos oscuros como la misma noche le devolvieron la mirada, desconcertados y con una estela de miedo patente en ellos.

La joven contuvo la respiración al sentirse sostenida por alguien, el miedo le clavo las garras despiadadamente, levanto la mirada para encontrarse a unos ojos tan azules que por un momento pensó estar viendo el cielo, tarde se dio cuenta de que era uno de los hombres que poseía aquella aura de poder en cada poro de su piel... por un segundo temió enloquecer, pero al instante una serie de imágenes de él vestido con una armadura dorada como el sol parpadeo en su mente, y así sucesivamente, diferentes imágenes en distintos lugares y con otras personas, hasta que por fin pudo comprender algo de lo que veía... él no era un destructor como había pensado... él era un protector, y cada pedazo que vio se lo confirmo.

Solo entonces ella lo miro bajo una nueva luz. Y en total sorpresa, no pudo evitar balbucear.

—Eres el ángel dorado...

* * *

**Bien aquí está la tan esperada continuación xD que algunos querían... La trama empieza a tomar un giro inesperado, y nuestros Santos Dorados no saben bien ni a que se enfrenta... por ahora :3**

**Ahora todo empieza a tomar un giro inesperado sobre la "hermana" de Agasha... mas adelante les revelare algo mas sobre ella, y la relación que desarrollara pronto entre dos personajes... hasta ahí les dejare el spoiler ):3**

**¡Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero recibir su opinión en forma de Reviews! xD**

**¡Saludos! y nos leeremos pronto!**


	4. First meet

**Hola chicos y chicas traigo la conti de este ffc xD**

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews! me alegro de que hasta ahora les guste esta historia =D**

**Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado en un tiempo, pero mudarse de un país a otro es difícil, y te toma mucho tiempo D: con todo lo de adaptarme y eso no me ha dado tiempo de escribir nada... sin embargo ahora que estuve un poco libre me senté a escribirles. No se cuando vuelva a escribir, lo siento por eso pero es que pronto me volveré a mudar y todo eso, pero esta vez dentro del mismo país y mismo estado, solo a una casa distinta xD**

**Apropósito, en este capítulo hay referencias a los Gaidens de SSTLC, así que los que no se lo hayan leído tengan cuidado... ¡Porque hay Spoiler! :3**

**ACLARO: los personajes de SSTLC no son míos, son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Tenshirogi... sin embargo la trama es completamente de mi invención xD**

**Cinn tambien es todo mio. :3**

**Disfrute y espero mas reviews!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

—Eres el ángel dorado...

Ahora fue el turno de Sisyphus de mirarla desconcertado, luego parpadeo cuando registro lo sucedido en su mente. Ella había hablado, aunque en un tono bajo y con voz enronquecida, y luego estaba aquello dicho... ¿_el ángel dorado_? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Noto tardíamente que aun la sostenían en vilo en sus brazos, y se apresuro a dejarla en pie separándose unos centímetros de ella, la observo con intensidad, intentando descubrir que estaba pasando.

Ella noto su desconcierto antes de que él la posara con cuidado sobre el suelo, para a continuación tomar un poco de distancia, y ella también regreso a sus cabales e inmediatamente se tenso, más porque estaba a solas con un hombre a que fuera por él en especifico... aunque su recelo hacia el de ojos azul cielo fuera ahora leve no estaba de más tomar precauciones. A él podría no gustarle lo que ella podía hacer, lo que era... salió de sus pensamientos cuando noto que él la observaba con intensidad.

—¿Puedo ver tus manos?— pregunto Sisyphus de pronto, recordando que la flecha con la que fue herida la castaña había quemado sus manos, suponía que por ello las llevaba vendadas. Tenía curiosidad por aquella flecha y su efecto.

Su cara se torno confusa, y un brillo de desconfianza y miedo resplandeció nuevamente en sus ojos oscuros, pero reluctantemente ella comenzó a retirar la venda de la mano izquierda con la mirada baja, esquivando sus ojos azules. Ella no se sentía cómoda con ello y realmente no sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello, pero no veía como podía eso ser malo, así pues tomo una honda respiración y termino de retirar el vendaje; comenzó a extender su mano hacia él pero por un momento el pánico la domino no quería que él viera las cicatrices porque a ella le recordaba otras en lugares diferentes de su cuerpo, hechas con maldad y brutalmente. Por un momento el dolor del pasados la atormentó, y lo sintió nuevamente en su piel como si hubiera sido recientemente, cada maltrato y golpe, se estremeció, sus piernas cedieron bajo su peso cayendo de rodillas en la tierra respirando en jadeos y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Sisyphus se alarmo de sobremanera al verla temblar y luego caer de rodillas ligeramente encorvada como si sintiera mucho dolor, pensando que seguramente se habría herido de alguna forma al caerse del risco, se hincó de rodillas frente a ella y sin pensar extendió la mano hacia ella, posándola en su hombro tembloroso y al instante sintió como si algo le quemara la espalda repetidas veces, y siseó con los dientes apretados. Sentía como si fuera engullido por una oscuridad, mientras el dolor se intensificaba y fue expandiéndose por otras áreas de su cuerpo, y no solo quemaduras al rojo vivo si no también latigazos y golpes, una combinación que le robo el aliento por un segundo, cuando oyó a la distancia un sollozo salió de aquella oscuridad y comprendió que era la chica quien lloraba, y sintió rabia porque alguien se atreviera a atacarlos de aquella forma, de un momento a otro elevo su cosmos dispuesto a luchar, pero segundos después todo desapareció como por arte de magia, era como si nunca hubiera existido.

Parpadeo confundido, ya el cuerpo no le dolía ni nada por el estilo, intranquilo se extendió con todos sus sentidos y sondeó nuevamente los alrededores intentando encontrar al causante de aquella pesadilla pero no encontró nada... todo estaba en calma. Regreso su atención a la chica que aun estaba frente a él y noto que respiraba entrecortadamente y su cuerpo temblaba con espasmos que él podía sentir atreves de su contacto con su hombro. Su apretón sobre ella se torno más firme mientras la levantaba un poco de su posición encorvada y con su mano libre tomo con delicadeza su barbilla elevando su rostro hacia sí mismo, y sus ojos azules encontraron la mirada de ella anegada en lágrimas no derramadas y un profundo dolor que no llego a comprender, mientras ella se acunaba la palma de su mano izquierda contra el pecho.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella a duras penas logro salir de su aturdimiento, parpadeo para aclararse la vista y observo desconcertada a sus ojos azules que estaban ahora levemente oscurecidos y su expresión cautelosa y preocupada. Y de repente lo entendió, él había sentido lo mismo que ella, había experimentado su dolor con ella, y la culpa la asalto llenando sus ojos de nuevas lágrimas.

—Lo siento.. lo siento mucho... — balbuceo temblorosa, y con la voz aun mas ronca por las lágrimas.

Ahora Sisyphus si estaba realmente desconcertado, ¿porqué se disculpaba ella?

—No tienes porque disculparte, no has hecho nada malo— aseguro con voz tranquila, borrando el rastro de las lágrimas que dejo en sus mejillas, a él no le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

Ella cerró los ojos atormentada, y al mismo tiempo saboreando la leve caricia en su húmeda mejilla, nadie más aparte de su hermana Agasha la había tocado con amabilidad, y eso la hizo sentir aun más culpable, por su culpa él había sentido su dolor, y ella no podía mentirle, por más que eso ocasionara el rechazo de todos a su alrededor, por lo menos sabía que su hermana mejoraba a cada momento y que ellos protegerían a Agasha si algo llegaba a pasar, pero no podía quedarse junto a ellos porque era demasiado peligroso, todos los que se acercaban demasiado terminaban lastimados.

—Eso... ha sido culpa mía... — susurro con dolor, abriendo los ojos y fijando la mirada en sus ojos azules. —Al tocarme... lo ha sentido... el dolor y... — no pudo obligarse a continuar, cerró los ojos preparándose para el momento en que él se apartaría de ella con disgusto y rechazo.

A Sisyphus le tomo un momento analizar lo que ella había dicho en voz tan baja que casi no llega a oír, luego parpadeo más que sorprendido por sus palabras... ¿Ella lo había causado? Eso no podía ser, pero luego recordó cómo se apartaba de el toque de las personas y la manera en que le temía a la gente, cómo se sobresaltaba si alguien se le acercaba por la espalda. La observo bajo una nueva luz, llegando a la conclusión de que ella no era una jovencita normal, Agasha debía haber visto algo en ella y por eso la había traído con ella. La observo con intensidad, su rostro mostraba resignación y soledad, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los hombros hundidos. Como si soportara el peso del mundo sobre ellos.

—Lo que experimente, fue lo que tú estabas sintiendo— concluyo con calma. Cuando ella asintió, el continuó. —¿Es por eso que te apartas de las personas? ¿De su toque?

Ella dudo, sorprendida de que él no se hubiera retirado de su lado al instante de saberlo, justo como otros habían hecho, asustados y con miedo. Abrió los ojos y fijo la mirada en aquellas cuencas azules, indecisa sobre que decir. Finalmente, decidió que no importaba lo que dijera, no tenía nada que perder y ya había dejado de esperar cosas de otras personas.

—En parte— suspiro, desviando la mirada hacia los árboles, hacia mucho que no usaba su voz y la garganta le incomodaba un poco. —Yo... se cosas de la gente, al tocarlos o simplemente al estar muy cerca de alguien, si esa personas tiene una vibración más fuertes que las demás puedo recibir vistazos de ellos.

Se quedo en silencio por un tiempo digiriendo la información, luego pregunto con curiosidad sus ojos azules nunca abandonaron sus rostro.

—¿Y también funciona a la inversa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No— soltó otro suspiro.

—¿Pero como sentí lo mismo que tú?— su confusión era obvia. Y las sensaciones no habían sido placenteras, porque el dolor fue tremendo.

—Normalmente, no sucede— intento explicarle ella, volviendo a mirarlo con pena. —Hay ocasiones en que experimento esos episodios, y si alguien me toca y es una persona muy perceptiva puede llegar a tener un atisbo de ello... yo trato de que nadie me toque ni tocar a nadie porque no quiero saber nada de ellos, ni que terminen asustados o lastimados debido a esto.

—Algo debe detonarlo, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?— pregunto seriamente, cuando ella no dijo nada supuso que así era. A él no le molestaba su poder, pero era preocupante sobre todo con lo sucedido con Agasha, y eso le recordó lo que le había pedido antes de que pasara aquello. —¿Me dejarías ver tu mano?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, aunque la tensión volvió a su cuerpo no se resistió cuando él la tomo con cuidado de la muñeca y giro su mano para que la palma quedara hacia arriba. Sisyphus apretó los labios con disgusto al ver la fea quemadura que cubría desde su palma hasta los dedos de color rojo y algo inflamado, solo eso le dijo lo doloroso que fue. Su mirada de intenso azul se enfoco en su rostro.

—La flecha te hizo esto— ella no respondió. Poso sus dedos suavemente por el lugar dañado teniendo cuidado de no lastimara —Pero tú lo sabías, y por eso le impediste a Cinn tocarla, y aun así la tocaste sabiendo lo que te haría ¿No es así?

—No quería que nadie más saliera lastimado... — murmuro apenada, y un poco sorprendida por la capacidad de análisis y percepción de él.

—¿Como Agasha?— al mencionarlo, ella hizo una mueca de dolor y su expresión se volvió sombría. —¿Que le sucedió?

—Eso... también fue por mi culpa... — sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos. El peso de la culpa y pena la ahogaba. —L-lo siento, no puedo hablar de ello aun...

Él la observo detenidamente, sumando todo lo que hasta ahora le había dicho ella, cuidadosamente repasó la información.

—¿Eres un oráculo?— pregunto él, pensando en la joven que había conocido hacía muchos años atrás, la mujer que luego se había convertido en la esposa de su hermano Ilias y posteriormente en la madre de su sobrino, Regulus.

—¿Un oráculo?— ella frunció el seño confundida. —Jamás he escuchado esa palabra.

—Un oráculo, es por lo general una persona que tiene visiones del pasado, presente o futuro — dijo observándola atento. —Usualmente, esa persona es una mujer.

—Yo... no lo se... siempre pensé que estaba maldita por mi sangre— susurro indecisa. —Que los Dioses me había castigado al darme esta maldición... Por favor... se lo ruego, no le diga a nadie... cosas malas suceden cuando las personas se enteran.

Sisyphus la observo, tratando de descifrar si ella mentía o no, pero la preocupación y miedo en su rostro eran genuinos. Suspiro, no sabiendo que hacer al respecto... tal vez Shion supiera qué hacer con ella, alguna manera de ayudarla. Pero primero debía averiguar quién había herido a Agasha y porque, y que tenía que ver aquella joven con todo eso. Pero ese no era el momento preciso.

—¿Te sientes un poco mejor?

Ella sintió despacio, porque ya los dolores habían pasado, aunque estaba algo temblorosa y cansada no estaba herida físicamente. Luego lo observo dudosa forzándose a mantener la mirada en sus increíbles ojos azules.

—¿Porque eres amable conmigo?— susurro desconcertada cuando él la ayudo a levantarse del suelo con cuidado.

—¿Por qué no debería?— pregunto muy sorprendido.

Noto vagamente que su cabeza apenas alcanzaba a llegarle al pecho, evidenciando lo pequeña que era ella. Por lo que tenía que levantar el rostro para poder verlo a la cara.

—Las personas nunca son agradables conmigo... ¿Porque tú, y los demás son tan amables conmigo?— ladeo el rostro alzando la vista hacia él, frunció el seño. —El odio, la desconfianza, los malos tratos... eso lo entiendo, pero no así la amabilidad... salvo por mi hermana, nadie ha tenido un gesto semejante para mí... yo no soy nada— la confusión era evidentes en su voz, así como en su rostro de elfo.

Sisyphus estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, por su forma de decirlas tan vacía y carente de amor propio... eso le daba una buena imagen de cómo había vivido esa joven frente a él y no era nada agradable lo que se imaginaba. Y por alguna extraña razón, él se sintió protector con ella. Responsable de lo que aquella joven había pasado en su corta vida. No debía ser mayor de catorce, tal vez dieciséis como mucho y ya había debido de atravesar por circunstancias difíciles.

—Todos somos algo, y tenemos un valor incalculable tanto emocional como físico para aquellos que nos rodean— fue lo único que comento él, luego dirigió la mirada nuevamente hacia la palma de la mano de ella, que aun seguía sosteniendo con cuidado entre la suya. —Debemos hacer que Pefko te cure esta herida... ambas, de hecho.

Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, sus ojos abiertos como platos lo miraron con temor.

—No deseo que él me toque... ni ser tocada por nadie más... — susurro ella con un nudo formándose en la boca del estomago ante la perspectiva de alguien más tocándola. Todo en ella se rebelo contra ello. —No quiero saber nada de su pasado o algo parecido... — titubeo, pero finalmente se animo a preguntarle. —¿A ti no te incomoda?— indico sus manos unidas, confundida.

Sisyphus se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

—No realmente... no tengo nada que ocultar ni de qué avergonzarme— dijo simplemente. Sin aires de grandeza ni tampoco desestimando su pasado. —¿Es por eso que repentinamente has dejado de temerme?— la curiosidad era patente en su voz, al igual que en sus ojos azules.

Ella oculto su mirada bajo las pestañas, mientras lo consideraba por un momento.

—Yo... solo he tenido un breve vistazo a tu pasado, lo suficiente para saber que a pesar del poder que esgrimes, no eres un destructor... he visto tus alas doradas, son como las de un ángel— murmuro bajito, sintiéndose un poco incomoda y avergonzada de repente. Hablar con las personas era nuevo para ella, en especial con un hombre y estaba insegura sobre que decir o hacer.

La comisura de su boca se elevo ligeramente al entender por fin el comentario sobre porque ella lo había llamado de esa manera al principio. Curioso que no se le hubiera ocurrido que con su armadura dorada puesta, pareciera un ángel ni que alguien siquiera lo asociaría con uno de ellos ya que su Cloth era de Centauro.

—Mi nombre es Sisyphus, Santo Dorado de Sagitario— se presento formalmente, después de todo ya no eran completos desconocidos. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Aara... mi llamo Aara... — dijo simplemente, mirándolo con timidez por debajo de sus pestañas. Era la primera vez que hablaba con un hombre sin temer que este la agrediera al segundo siguiente.

—Es un placer conocerte, Aara-chan— asintió con la cabeza, encontrando su timidez adorable, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Ella de cierta manera le recordaba a Athena-sama cuando la había visto de pequeña por primera vez. —Debes de dejar que por lo menos Pefko te de algo para curarte y que no te quede cicatriz alguna.

Con unas extrañas sensaciones recorriendo su estomago, ella desvió la vista, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban y un apenas perceptible rubor cubrió sus pómulos. No sabía porque él insistía tanto en que fuera curada, era tan extraño.

—I-igualmente, Sisyphus-sama— susurro bajito, aun sintiendo la mano de él rodeando la suya... la calidez de su toque era algo que nunca antes había experimentado con alguien que no fuera Agasha. Decidió que no había nada de malo en acceder a su petición. —Está bien, siempre que él no me toque directamente, puedo aceptar.

Sisyphus estaba complacido, aunque ahora entendía su renuencia a que alguien la tocara seguía habiendo muchas incógnitas sobre Aara que debía resolver tanto por la seguridad de sus compañeros como por la de ella misma. Ya llegaría el momento adecuado de hacer preguntas, pero eso podía esperar a que la joven Agasha despertara. Por los momentos solo se limitaría a continuar con sus actividades.

—Permítete acompañarte de vuelta a la cabaña, es lo menos que puedo hacer— comento él, haciendo un gesto con la mano indico el camino que los llevaría a la casa. Su rostro se suavizo y una pequeña sonrisa toco sus labios mientras sus ojos azules la observaron con amabilidad.

Y una vez más ella desvió la mirada de sus ojos, con temblorosas manos tomo su capa y la coloco de nuevo sobre su cabeza ocultando su cabello negro y con pasos pequeños y suaves comenzó a caminar por el sendero que los llevaría a la cabaña, sintiendo en todo momento la presencia de Sisyphus a su espalda. Y por esa breve caminata se sintió protegida.

Albafika levanto la mirada del rostro de Agasha cuando se abrió la puerta, fijo sus ojos entrecerrados en los recién llegados, que resulto ser la joven y Sisyphus, la vio a ella dirigirse al lugar donde Pefko tenía sus hiervas guardadas y poner el Dondiego de noche en un lado, y aunque ella parecía igual que siempre, él noto algo distinto... pero ¿Que era? Recorrió su vestimenta con lentitud, pero no era eso, la chica seguía usando la misma capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, no había nada notable en su actitud o como se movía... salvo tal vez esa leve soltura que antes no poseía. Y allí radicaba todo, antes cuando la joven entraba en una habitación su andar era tenso y cuidadoso, como un pequeño animal asustado, ahora ella caminaba con más tranquilidad y la postura de sus hombros no estaba tan rígida. ¿Porque ese cambio?

—¿Como ha estado? ¿Algún cambio?— pregunto Sisyphus, deteniéndose a un lado de su compañero pero sin llegar a tocarlo.

El de cabellos azules solo se encogió de hombros, reclinándose contra el espaldar de la silla movió algunos mechones de su cabello fuera de sus ojos antes de contestar.

—Ha estado consiente por poco tiempo, y sigue balbuceando tonterías que no logro entender del todo—justo cuando terminaba de comentar eso, Pefko entro por la puerta ya aseado y con nuevas ropas limpias. —¿Te importaría sustituirme? Tengo algo que hacer...

—Seguro... — dijo Pefko, encogiéndose de hombros.

Albafika le lanzo una mirada penetrante a Sisyphus, clara señal de que quería que Sagitario lo siguiera. Curioso Sisyphus camino detrás de su amigo, lanzo una mirada de reojo hacia Aara, quien estaba sentada en el suelo a los pies de la cama de Agasha, descansaba sus brazos en las rodillas alzadas y sobre estas reposaba su cabeza. Por un momento azul cielo choco con negro azabache, pero ella rápidamente aparto la mirada de regreso a la enferma y los de él volvieron al frente.

Ambos Santos caminaron un buen tramo hasta un arrollo cercano, antes de que Albafika por fin se detuviera; permanecieron en silencio, con el viento moviendo sus ropas y cabellos suavemente. Ya Sisyphus sabía que era lo que su compañero iba a preguntarle así que solo espero a que él hablara.

—Hace poco he sentido tu cosmos alzarse... — Albafika giro en redondo para encarar al castaño, con curiosidad y preocupación.

Sisyphus suspiro, recostándose contra un árbol cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, y alzo la mirada hacia el cielo azul ya pasado del mediodía, se extendió con todos sus sentidos cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, no quería que aquella conversación saliera de ellos dos, principalmente por los muchos problemas que acarrearía para cierta personita de ojos oscuros. Ojos cobalto nunca se desviaron de la figura de su amigo.

—Si, en efecto, hubo un momento en que me vi en una circunstancia extraña, y eleve mi cosmos dispuesto a presentar batalla... —Hizo una pequeña pausan antes de continuar. — Pero las cosas no sucedieron como yo creía— suspiro antes de lanzar una mirada tranquila a su amigo. —He descubierto cosas interesantes a la vez que preocupantes sobre la jovencita que vino con Agasha.

Albafika entrecerró los ojos ante lo dicho, pero se refreno de sacar conclusiones a la ligera, porque si aquella joven hubiera sido peligrosa de alguna manera para ellos o para los demás, estaba seguro de que Sisyphus no la dejaría andar por ahí tan tranquilamente y especialmente no la dejaría entrar en la misma habitación que Pefko y Agasha. Por lo tanto, lo que él hubiera averiguado debía ser importante, tanto así que precisaba de discreción.

—¿Que sabes sobre ella?— interrogo con curiosidad frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Sisyphus cerró los ojos, rememorando la conversación con Aara una y otra vez, cerciorándose que no se le olvidaba ningún detalle importante. Luego abrió los ojos y enfoco su mirada sería sobre su amigo y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido haciendo especial énfasis en que aquello debía permanecer en secreto hasta que pudieran llevar a la joven al Santuario y ante Shion. Y Albafika, compartía la idea de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo su mente estaba inquieta de que tenía que ver la joven con Agasha y su accidente, como estaba implicada en el.

* * *

**Bien aquí está la tan esperada continuación xD que algunos querían... La trama empieza a tomar un giro inesperado, y nuestros Santos Dorados no saben bien ni a que se enfrenta... aunque ya se empieza a desvelar un poco de lo sucedido :3**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y también espero recibir su opinión en forma de Reviews! xD**

**Saludos! y nos leeremos pronto!**


End file.
